Sex, Drugs, And Rock & Roll
by la fille
Summary: There's yet another prophecy brewing with some interesting side effects. Everybody wants something. [BSG & some WX] Third part is up!
1. Prologue

**Title: **Sex , Drugs, and Rock & Roll  
**Rating: **NC-17 later on :)  
**Summary: **There's yet another prophecy a-brewing with some _interesting_ side-effects. Set before Season 7. However, Spike doesn't have a soul and he got the chip out and Giles is still Buffy's watcher. On another note, this fanfic was inspired by another amazing fic I read long ago-- but I only took THE MOST BASIC idea from it (that is, three lovers bound together somehow) and completely started fresh from there. B/S/G & a little W/X  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own them or the show, just the storyline. If I DID own BtVS, the show would still be going strong.  
**Feedback: **Oh darlings, please. Be nice. First fic.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Hmm," Giles's brow furrowed in concern. His eyes flitted from word to word across the page over and over again, trying to decipher whether or not his conclusions were correct. After the third time, it seemed that they were.

The rest of the gang sat there with eyes glued on the man in tweed waiting to be informed as to what it was that he had discovered. Buffy sighed impatiently.

"Alright Giles. What gives? When is the end of the world, and is it by any chance possible for me to survive... it... this... time?" The last few words escaped her lips slowly once she felt the eyes of everyone in the room immediately upon her. She avoided their gaze, sheepishly averting her eyes to the table in front of her. She wiped away some imaginary dust.

Truth be told, Buffy had somehow learned to accept her permanent expulsion from heaven. Sometimes she even thought that if she played her cards right, the powers that be would pull some strings so to speak and get her back in. Don't be stupid, she would think to herself, heaven isn't a night club. Unfortunately, it was much harder for anyone else to accept it and the remaining sorrow of losing their dearest friend combined with the immense guilt from tearing her away from the only peace she would have ever known still left a heavy burden on their shoulders which shown clearly upon their faces at the slightest mention of it.

"W-well...," Giles began, though her comment had tugged sharply at his heartstrings, "It-it would seem that a-a great prophecy shall.. shall be ful-fulfilled," he took his glasses off and squinted down at the text once more.

"Uh, Giles? No offense but you say that like every time-OW," Xander kicked Anya beneath the table.

Anya stared at him bewildered, "What! He does! Every time it's 'Oh there is a great prophecy that shall be fulfulled. Run away! Run away!' and everyone takes him seriously every time. I try to tell you not to go into the pet store because there's probably bunnies and no one listens to me, but who was completely 100 correct every single time? ME!"

She looked around triumphantly before she realized that everyone was ignoring her. She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, and slumped back in her chair.

Willow rolled her eyes at Anya and turned her attention back to Giles, "So what is it Giles? What's going to happen?"

"Well from wh-what I can decipher, it-it seems th-that it is the, uh, Order Of, of Amoreleus," he pinched the bridge of his nose in a futile attempt to ward off his impending headache before explaining, "The, ah, Order Of Amoreleus is, a, well.. it's a...,"

"It's sex, drugs, and rock and roll," Spike interrupted, grinning wickedly. Giles glared.

"Wait. What!" Buffy stared between Spike and Giles, her face a map of utter confusion. It was a look both men were quite used to.

"Sorry, mate. Couldn't resist," he shrugged apologetically, but he still showed his teeth like a chesire cat. Giles opened his mouth to continue, but was frustrated to be interrupted once again.

"Every one million years or so, the Order of Amoreleus is invoked. It takes people's deepest urges and desires and causes them to surface. It lasts only one night but the results are pretty permanent," Anya regained her triumphant attitude as she spoke, "It's nothing to really worry about,"

"Bloody hell, can't I explain anything fully?" Giles sighed.

"Question?" Xander raised his hand slightly, "If our inner urges and desires are going to be revealed, does that mean we're going to sing and dance again? 'Cause I don't think I'm up for that. Not again. No way," he shuddered at the thought.

"No. On the night it's supposed to occur, at precisely 13 minutes after sunset-- all creatures human or not, will be completely unable to resist or hide what they really want deep inside and they will try their hardest to get it. If they can't, it's all forgotten by sunrise," Willow had read about the Order of Amoreleus long ago when she had first tried to cast a love spell on Xander. She had been hoping it would have occured around that time, but it never did-- so she turned to plan B which ended horribly to the say the least.

"Y-yes well, it may seem that this, this, this prophecy is harmless b-but you mustn't forget th-that since it does affect all cr-creatures, some very d-dangerous urges will be virtually im-impossible to resist and not just from, from demons alone. Human nature itself can be..quite, well, carnal," his cheeks blushed slightly and he stared down at his book hoping no one would notice. He hadn't only been thinking about the terrible things that others could do. Giles was more worried about his own primal desires-- especially when it came to one very blonde slayer who he had always considered quite off-limits.

Spike shifted slightly in his seat. His mind was also wrapped around Buffy and he hoped and prayed to a God who would probably never listen to him that he could finally have her. He longed to touch her again, to kiss her, but most of all, to truly possess her-- to claim her for himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Sex , Drugs, and Rock & Roll  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Summary: **The prophecy begins to unfold. B/S/G & a teensy bit of W/X  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own them etc etc etc... damn you, Joss! The quote/lyrics at the beginning belong to a little band called The Spill Canvas love  
**Feedback: **Oh darlings, please. Be nice. First fic. Reviews fuel my muse, good or bad. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**_"The chemistry between us could destroy this place..."_

The hours were passing at a tortoise pace. Most of the Scooby gang had given up on burying their noses in the various books that littered the magic shop. Giles was set on finding out when the prophecy would supervene. The rest of them were practically bored to tears.

Anya emitted a fake yawn, but when no one acknowledged her, she did it again. Willow rolled her eyes and allowed her eyes drift to the now sleeping Xander.

His arm was folded beneath his head as a makeshift pillow atop a book. A closer look revealed a comic book he had secretly concealed within the book. It didn't suprise Willow. Xander was never really one for much research. Back in the library days, most of the time he'd stare at the nude drawings that depicted certain Gods and Goddesses pretending to be enraptured in the dusty old pages simply for the world's sake. She had found it silly yet endearing then and she found it endearing now.

"Hello? I'm bored," Anya's voice snapped Willow out of her reverie and woke Xander. He held his head up with his hand and glanced around the room. Buffy had been apparently sleeping too, and from the looks of it, it wasn't very restful. Every so often her face would scrunch up in some kind of emotional discomfort and she would shift in her chair. He wondered what she could be dreaming about and with a quick glance at Spike, Xander knew that they shared common questions.

In Buffy's dream, she was fighting a rather large demon. What the demon was, she had no idea. Never had she seen such a thing but it was nasty and its claws were like razors slicing through the air. She sent a kick to its chest, knocking it down. It recovered quickly and when she went to hit it again, it grabbed her arm and spun her. Buffy yelped in pain and tried to break free, but when she turned her head, the demon had somehow metamorphed into Spike.

Spike spun her around to face him and pulled her tiny form flush against his own. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled just as Buffy had battled the demon before. Her body reacted to him and as icy as his touch was, she felt as if she were in fact ablaze. It burned her from the inside out.

She felt a presence behind her, and expecting it to be the hideous demon again, she turned quickly only to be faced with none other than Giles. No, this wasn't Giles. This was Ripper. His hands grabbed at her hips and he in turn crushed her lips with equal if not more ferocity than Spike.

Both having the frivolous human need for oxygen, they parted with groans but it was then that Buffy realized all three of them were naked and the tiny slayer was embedded between the two English men as they moved together in a primal display of lust. Buffy felt both of them within her, filling her completely from both sides. Her nipples rubbed against her watcher's chest and Spike's fingers dug into her hips as he thrust into her with a tenacity only a vampire could possess.

The three neared their release, and Buffy threw her head back preparing for the Earth to come crashing down around her. That is when she felt Spike's fangs sink deep within her neck. Her body spasmed in release as Giles groaned in her ear, "Ah, I think I've got it now,"

"Buffy? Buffy!" Giles stared down at the blonde who was arching her back and making small whimpering noises in her sleep. He leaned forward and gently touched her shoulder.

Buffy came careening out of her dream and awoke with a violent start. She stared around, bewildered before looking up at Giles with wide eyes.

"Buffy? Are, are you alright? You seemed to, to be having a, ah, a bad dream as it were," his face showed nothing but concern, but his groin stirred. How any male could not have a reaction the sounds she was making was impossible, and Giles thought that she must have effected Xander and Spike as well, but he did not look around for fear of being obvious.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. That's what it was. A bad dream," she pushed her hair back from her face and released a deep sigh before turning her full attention back to Giles, "So what were you saying?"

"I said, I think I've got it now," Giles turned away from the beautiful girl he had known for so many years and addressed the whole group, "If my calculations are, indeed, ah, correct. Th-then the Order of, of Amoreleus shall transpire, well, tomorrow night,"

"Well, that sounds like fun," Spike smacked his lips together and rose to his feet, his duster falling down around his form. Buffy found herself admiring that very form and as her mind wandered back to her erotic dream, she felt her inner muscles attempt to grasp at something that wasn't there-- something that she desperately wanted to be there.

She found herself once again reacting to the mental images of being between her watcher and her mortal enemy. She barely heard Giles's orders for the gang to get to their homes, rest up, and try to stay within eachother's company tomorrow night. It seemed that Giles felt everyone would be safer if they stayed together, but little did her realize that the extra company would only fuel the inevitable chaos that was about to occur.

The group said their goodbyes and headed their respective ways. Buffy went to the graveyard to do a late night patrol before she would finally retire for the night. Anya stayed at the magic shop to count the money for the day and help Giles re-organize all the books. Xander walked Willow home.

Spike was walking to his crypt, thinking to himself. His mind wandered from the fun and havoc that would soon fill the town of Sunnyhell to the slayer. His slayer. It then wandered from her blonde hair to her hazel eyes to her luscious pouty lips and finally to the breathtaking form she had. He always admired her body-- ever since the first night he saw her dancing at the Bronze. Of course, then he was too worried about who had the biggest wrinklies, but as time went on he saw Buffy as a worthy opponent, and then as a secret friend, and finally an object of desire and emotion; emotion he hadn't felt since Drusilla. When he had still been hanging around with Harmony, he would imagine she was the Slayer. He figured it wouldn't be too hard. Over a century of experience gave him a vivid imagination and he thought theblonde hair would help but it was never quite satisfactory and something within him knew that the real thing would be well above satisfactoryin the very least.

His musings were interrupted by the sounds of fighting. Knowing exactly what it was, he sauntered over to the site where Buffy was beating the hell out of a fledgling. This seemed curious to him. She apparently had some built up stress or something. There were no witty quips, no lines, just pain for the new vampire and pleasure for the slayer. The only thing that Spike knew for sure was that it was equal parts frightening as well as sexy.

Buffy sensed Spike's presence and decided to end the show for fear of rousing any suspicion. The last thing she needed was anyone worrying that perhaps she hadn't entirely gotten over everything, and she didn't want to explain that the tension she needed to release was of the sexual persuasion over two British men she'd known for years now.

Quickly staking the vampire, she spun on her heels before it had even turned to dust and waved to the bleach blonde vampire.

"Good night, Spike. Try not to eat anyone important. I don't want to have to kill you," Buffy smiled sweetly and swiftly disappeared from sight before Spike could even respond.

Spike smirked and spoke to the air, "You already do, love," He stared at the horizon which was beginning to turn blue. Sunrise was on its way. In just another twelve or so hours, Spike would have a real chance at having his Slayer... and eating her too!


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Sex , Drugs, and Rock & Roll  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Summary: **It's the night of the prophecy... and things start getting interesting. B/S in this chapter  
**Disclaimer: **I own them... Okay, I lied. Sorry.  
**Feedback: **Please, please, please! I'll bake you cookies!

**Chapter 2  
**_"Gotta hand it to ya, Goldilocks. You do have bleeding tragic taste in men,"  
_--Spike; Goodbye Iowa, Season Four

The day was spent almost normally for everyone. There wasn't really much they could do to prepare except go about their usual business and wait, but as evening moved in the group split into their previously planned groups. Anya stayed at the magic shop with Giles, Xander and Willow stayed at Xander's apartment, and Buffy and Spike would be walking the streets the second the sun set. They were prepared to control any situation that might break out by any means necessary.

Giles thanked his lucky stars that Buffy was not around. It would be easier to curb what he thought were completely unnatural desires as long as she stayed away. Besides, he thought, what could destroy burning passion better than Anya?

He sat in the back room, busying himself with his books. The only sound throughout the shop was Anya gleefully counting the bills in the cash register. He glanced at his watch. It was quarter past seven. The sun would certainly be setting at any moment. Now, the only thing left to do would be to wait and pray that nothing went terribly awry.

Willow plopped down next to Xander on the couch as they waited for a movie to start. Both Giles and Buffy advised them to stay in for the night. There was no arguing with the superhero and her boss. It was practically suicide to argue anyway. Although it was quite a change to not be right out there on the front lines alongside their friend, they had already figured to themselves that between twice-killed slayer, and centuries old vampire, the hellmouth was in pretty good hands tonight.

"Cut it out," Buffy slapped Spike's hand away from her ear. They'd been walking for only a couple minutes but it was quite clear that Spike was already bored. He began amusing himself by annoying the slayer at his side. She stopped and turned to face him, "Were you born mentally challenged or did this happen over years and years of drinking some kind of contaminated blood?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I never drank contaminated blood, love. I did once feed on one of those hippies at Woodstock, I spent the next--" Buffy cut him off.

"Save it, Spike. I rather not take a trip with you down memory lane. It'd be way too long and probably way too disturbing for my tastes," she shook her head as if trying to rattle the images from her mind, but when she closed her eyes, all Buffy could see was Spike and Giles ravishing her completely. Her eyes shot open, and avoiding eye contact with the blonde vampire, she began to walk swiftly ahead of him. She feared he would smell her arousal.

"Cor," Spike stared after the slayer for a moment, trying to register in his brain if what his hypersensitive sense of smell was what he thought it was. As he stood there in his stupor for a moment, his thoughts turned from light confusion to dark, heady lust. His eyes narrowed as he watched her hips sway back and forth. He wanted her, and he wanted her right then and there.

Spike took a few long strides before he caught up to the tiny blonde, he spoke in a self-assured voice, "Slayer, you're turned on," Buffy looked at him, her eyes wide at first before narrowing into deadly slits. She didn't say a word though.

"Come on, love. I can smell it. You," he paused, leaning forward so his lips brushed against her ear lobe. He nipped at it lightly before he nuzzled her neck. She tensed slightly, but when she felt nothing but the feel of his cool lips against her feverish skin, a small moan escaped her lips, "Are most definitely aroused. And I must wonder, what exactly is the cause of this reaction in you. What's got you all hot and bothered, Buffy?" The way he said her name sent shivers up her spine and she turned her head to look into his eyes.

No sooner than she did, however, her own intense passions awoke in her and she threw herself upon Spike in a flurry of rough kisses and playful bites. He returned her fervor appreciatively, his hands roaming. The demon within him was half disgusted, half delighted. Spike himself, however, was all delighted and it was beginning to show.

Buffy felt something hard against her thigh and mewled in satisfaction. It spoke volumes to her-- that she could illicit this reaction out of him. She suddenly felt herself being forced up against a brick building, and Buffy thanked God for alleyways and all the unholy things that could be done in them. Spike let up on the kissing, mindful of the fact that she was alive, and completely grateful that she was as well. His mouth explored her neck, down to her collarbone where he left trails of wet kisses and tiny nips across her chest.

Her breath was heavy, and she arched her back. There was nothing that she wanted more than this suddenly. It was all so clear to her. This was what she wanted, what she needed. Her deepest desires had surfaced and she found herself simultaneously content and desperate for more. Nothing could be better than this. Well, nothing except...

There was a sudden scream. The twosome broke apart. It seemed that some wild commotion had erupted and although their inner voices screamed at them to ignore it and continue their play, their strong will made them capable of dashing out of the alley to find a large group of vampires attempting a massacre that reminded Spike of a very poor vampire's Prague.

Buffy could almost laugh at the site before her. It was a group of 9 vampires, and at least 6 of them were just newly turned, and while they struck fear into the hearts of the people they were planning to prey on, Buffy was amused.

"Some great prophecy gives you guys a bunch of crazy willpower to do anything you want, and this is what you do?" she smiled slightly, "I guess what you really want is to get your asses kicked," one vampire lunged at her with her last word. Buffy's cat-like reflexes sprung into action as she side-stepped the vampire, plunging a stake into his back. As he exploded into dust, the rest of the vampires, blinded by their sudden yearning to do what any vampire would deeply want-- to kill the slayer, all at once attacked Buffy which overwhelmed her for a moment.

Spike, sensing her hesitance began taking out the vamps himself in an attempt to lessen the load. It seemed that it was extremely hard to focus on the task at hand, when all he wanted was to delve into her hot depths.

Buffy was also distracted by her own dark thoughts, and even between the two of them, it took them quite some time to slay a group of vampires it normally would have been a piece of cake to be rid of. They weren't lacking in battle wounds, and it seemed they weren't about to be lacking in battles either, with the hellmouth as well as with themselves.


End file.
